Indecent Temptations
by KrezziCupcake
Summary: What happens when Gwen risks friendship with Courtney over Duncan? What happens when Gwen risks friendship with Duncan over Courtney? What happens when Duncan risks a relationship with Courtney over Gwen? "Life is an awful, ugly place to not have a best friend." -Sarah Dessen


Indecent Temptations

Chapter 1

I was nervous - dead nervous. It was my first day of my new high school and so far it wasn't going as planned. At least not like the American High school dream. I had already been late for school, drenched in rainwater, my hair and makeup ruined, and now my name was being called to make an introduction to the classmates that had previously given me foul looks due to my attire. Slowly, I walked up to the front of the class and began to speak.

"Um, hello. My name is Gwendolyn Evans," I looked around then hung my head low, not wanting to speak anymore.

"Would that be all, Miss Evans?" my homeroom teacher inquired.

"Oh," I looked up. "Call me Gwen."

"Alright, Gwen."

My homeroom teacher smiled at me. "You can go sit now. Up next is Courtney," she said looking at the attendance sheet.

The other students only had to make introductions because I was new and according to my homeroom teacher, needed to get to know my classmates. A brunette girl who sat in the front closed her binder and stepped out of her seat. She confidently walked to the front and addressed her classmates.

"Hello. My name is Courtney Stewart. Nice to see you all again. And for those I haven't met, nice to meet you," She said looking in my direction. "I love to sing, dance, and write. When I graduate I would like to have accomplished many things. Two of these include the titles of Head Prefect and Student Council President. Please vote for me in advance. Thank you."

Wow. She made it look so easy. She could've been looking like a mess and still pulled that speech off. She exuded this unexplainable aura of confidence, and I'll be damned if it wasn't sexy as hell.

Courtney walked back to her seat and flipped her mid length, curly, brunette hair to her left side. She was so pretty. Scratch that, she was beautiful. I stared in awe. Everyone else made their introductions but my attention was focused only on her. It was only when the bell rang that I snapped out of my little trance.

"By the way," Ms. Smith said, before she left. "You should try joining a group or club. If anyone is interested in choir, I'm the director so just let me know. Auditions take place tomorrow. Have a blessed day," and with that she left the class.

"Maybe you should join," a warm voice said.

I turned to my left only to find my newly developed woman crush staring me dead in the eye, but smiling ever so warmly. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well I can't really sing …" I started, but was cut off midway.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Courtney yelled. "I heard you singing on your way to class this morning. You sounded beautiful," she beamed at me. "Safe and sound was it?"

"Yeah, it was. Thanks though. I guess I'll try out," I smiled.

"So, you got any space for an extra?" Courtney laughed, directing her attention to my bag on the chair.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I got up and removed my bag, tying it to my own chair and pulling the chair back so that Courtney could sit.

"Thanks."

She sat down and our Spanish teacher walked in. Class began, but since it was the first day we just did introductions and nothing more. The same thing happened with English and then it was time for our first break. Courtney literally dragged me to the washroom and began fixing my hair. My hair was long and thick so it took a little while. She managed to get into a fishtail braid, and redo my makeup. It was really simple makeup, which slightly bothered me but I thanked her nonetheless. We walked back to class and barely arrived in time to have something to eat. Courtney had a bowl of fruit salad and a bottle of orange juice. I simply had the rest of the smoothie I had from this morning. It was followed by a lecture from Courtney about eating more, but I couldn't care less. I was fine like this. I never really got hungry, and I snacked like a pig at home anyway.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Afterschool, Courtney had to go to the library and I wanted to go home to practice for auditions the next day. As soon as I arrived home I put my bag down and began to strip. It was the best feeling ever, especially the part where I got to take off my bra. No one was home and so I had no problem with walking around the house completely naked. It was my home after all. I jumped into the shower and took a nice cold, long bath. When I got to my room I changed the sheets and lay down on my bed, still nude. I rolled around in it, basking in the freshness of the sheets. I got up and went to grab my laptop. As I held it in my hands I glanced over at my window and saw a pair of teal eyes staring at me in awe. I wondered why he looked like that at first and then I noticed he wasn't just staring at me, but he was staring at my nude body.

"Shit!" I mumbled. I ducked and tried to hide but instead of walking away from his window like any normal person would he stood there and laughed making my situation more awkward than it needed to be.

"No need to hide it pasty," he smiled. "You've got a beautiful body."

I slowly got up and grabbed my towel, wrapping it around myself.

"What's your name?" he asked, so casually almost as if nothing had happened.

"G-Gwen," I stuttered. "What's yours?"

"Duncan. Duncan Carter," he smiled again. He lifted his window a little higher, and put one leg out of it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Coming to meet you," he replied smoothly.

"If you fall, it's not my fault."

"What are you talking about?" he retorted. "I never fall."

He leaped from his window and onto the tree next to my window. He swung from branch to branch and swiftly jumped through.

"There," he smiled. "Now," he smirked, looking at my towel and extending his hand towards my chest area.

I slapped his hand off. "You can't be serious," I laughed. "I literally met you a second ago."

"I'm kidding," he laughed with me. "For now," he winked.

"Oh?" I crossed my arms, returning his smirk.

"Anyway, what school do you go to? Did you just move here?" he asked changing the subject.

"East high, and yeah I just did, about two days ago."

"Well I guess we're schoolmates and neighbors," he scratched his head.

"Oh?" I smiled sheepishly. "Can you not tell anyone about this?"

"Of course I won't. You're in year four right?"

I nodded my head.

"Oh, well I'm in year four as well. Anything you need to know?"

"What's the choir like?" I asked him.

"It's fun actually. You should join, though you don't really look like the singing type."

"You're one to talk," I touched his green Mohawk.

"Hey, never judge a book by its cover. Besides, I'm not doing this purposely."

"Why are you doing it then?" I asked bewildered.

"It's a long story. I got into some trouble with my best friend. I'll tell you eventually."

"Okay. Well I'm going to put on some clothes now and you're going to help me pick a song that won't weird anyone out."

"What do you mean 'weird anyone out'?" he asked confused.

"Well I listen to mostly rock so it's hard to pick a song people won't think is strange."

"Oh … well I think you're asking the wrong person," he answered. "Because it's the same on my side."

I slipped on my underwear, using the towel for coverage – not that it was necessary, considering he had already seen me naked. I did the same with my blue vest, removed the towel and put on my white shorts.

"Then what am I going to sing?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

Duncan thought for a while, staring into my green eyes, with his teal ones.

"What about Coldplay?" he finally answered. "Better yet, why not Sia? I mean her first album _'Color the Small One'._ I think it would suit you. _"_

"I think I'll go with Coldplay," I said, wondering why he thought Sia would suit me better.

"Let me guess, you think Sia doesn't suit you, am I right?" he said, almost reading my thoughts.

"Exactly."

He got up and went to my computer. Opening youtube, he searched _'Color the small one – Sia'_ and allowed me to listen.

"Oh my god … "I listened, extremely surprised with what I was hearing.

"Told you so," he smirked. "Now pick a song."

"I think I'll go with this one," I said, pointing to _'Butterflies'_.

"Butterflies it is," he said, and I started practicing.

-x-

I went to school the following day. This time, I actually looked pretty decent. My hair was fully straightened and I wore a smoky eye, and lip gloss. For my outfit, I wore black, ripped skinny jeans, a white crop top, and black boots.

I walked into class and was greeted by a bubbly Courtney at the door.

"So ..? Are you auditioning for the choir today?" she asked, a little bit too excited.

"Um, yeah," I replied.

"Okay, because I am too!" she squealed.

"Okay," I responded, forcing a smile.

As pretty as she was, Courtney could be a pain in the ass when she was excited. Today, her curly, brown hair was in a bun, and she was only wearing mascara and lip gloss. She wore high waist shorts, and a buttoned vest tucked into her shorts. She left the top button undone, flaunting her cleavage.

I swear I needed to get over this woman crush thing, because if it continued, I might end up tying her to my bed and fucking the life out of her. Now you see, being Goth and all, the last thing I wanted to do was turn out to be lesbian or bisexual. I wouldn't be able to cope with all the judging. But I'll be damned if I wasn't fucking tempted to. Do you not see this girl? I really think she could turn any girl.

She walked to her seat and I couldn't help but stare at her ass as she walked. That is the true meaning of perfection right there. I sat down next to her and began preparing my things for class. I took out my time table, and it just so happened that Courtney and I shared the same classes, excluding art. Looks like I'm stuck with her – not that I was complaining or anything.

The bell rang. Ms. Smith took the attendance and reminded us of choir auditions. I wondered if I would see Duncan today at auditions. I guess I wouldn't, considering he didn't want to take part anyway. My homeroom teacher left the class and I grabbed my bag.

"Let's hurry to drama class," Courtney said, and she grabbed my hand pulling me to the Arts room. Upon arrival we were greeted by a tall, slender woman whose eyes were teal in color. She smiled at us gracefully.

"You must be Gwen," she said, welcoming me. "I'm Mrs. Carter."

"Oh, would you happen to be Duncan's mom?" I asked my curiosity growing as she introduced herself.

"Oh, yes! Do you know him?" she asked.

I don't know him but he _knows_ me alright.

"Kind of. I met him yesterday. We're neighbors."

She smiled. "Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thanks," I said, and went to put down my bag.

Mrs. Carter walked to the center of the class and clapped her hands.

"Alright everybody – we're going to start out with dance, so everyone find a partner."

"Oh, by the way Gwen, that's my boyfriend's mom," Courtney whispered to me.

"You're dating Duncan?" I whisper yelled, trying not to show my surprise.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Oh well I met him yesterday," I said, omitting the part where he saw me butt naked and tried to touch my boobs after. Yup, that was completely irrelevant.

"Well he's usually my dance partner, but he's late – as always. I don't understand how his mom lets him gets away with it."

Almost coincidentally, Mrs. Carter bellowed from the other side of the class. "Hey, if you guys don't start partnering up I'll partner you with someone else."

"I think I'm going to wait for Duncan," Courtney said.

Understanding her reasoning, I looked around the class in search of a partner, but it looked like everyone else was already partnered up.

"Courtney and Trent!" miss called out.

I could almost see Courtney's hazel eyes glowering in anger from the side of the room. Mrs. Carter saw, but chose to ignore her.

"Okay, is everyone partnered up now?" she asked.

"Oh, no miss, I'm missing a partner."

Ironically, it was at that moment that Duncan walked into the room.

"Well you have one now," Mrs. Carter said, smiling.

Wait, was that her plan? Did she want me partnered with Duncan? But why? Wouldn't that just irritate Courtney? My channel of thought was interrupted by a seemingly happy Duncan who held my hands and pulled me towards him.

"I should come to class late more often," he said, and spun me.

"Well from what Courtney was saying, it seems like you're always late," I chuckled.

"So you've met Courtney?"

"Yeah, I met her yesterday. I guess you could say we're friends," I looked down, a smile forming on my lips.

"What is it?" Duncan asked, looking down on me.

"Well she's actually kind of …" I trailed off.

"What?"

I whispered into his ear. "My woman crush."

Duncan burst out laughing.

"Holy shit!" he yelled.

"Watch your language Duncan!" yelled Mrs. Carter.

"Sorry mom," He replied, still grinning widely.

"But are you serious Gwen?" he whispered to me, as we swayed to the left. "You can't be crushing on my girlfriend."

"I thought I should let you know, so you could stop me before I did anything."

"Your reasoning skills are ridiculous … but no I wouldn't stop you, that's actually really hot," he smirked.

I slapped him on the chest.

"Not funny Duncan!"

"You're smiling like it is," he laughed.

"Well it's not," I said, my smile morphing slightly, trying to hide my expression.

"Hey, don't be so gloomy pasty," he said, lifting my chin up with his index finger.

My resolve broke from the contact of his warm fingers on my skin and I grinned widely.

"It's funny how we only met yesterday and I'm already so comfortable with you."

"I guess its fate," he smirked.

I looked down, a blush slowly creeping into my cheeks. Don't fall for it Gwen, don't fall for it. More importantly, don't fall for _him_. Courtney's your first friend here, remember? You cannot do this to her, or to yourself for that matter, because let's face it, you've always been a selfish bitch.

"I guess so," I smiled.

Good. That seems like a safe enough answer. The bell conveniently rang at that moment and I wriggled out of Duncan's strong grip on my waist.

"Good luck at auditions pasty," He smiled at me, watching me take my bag.

"Yeah thanks," I said and ran out of class.

I went straight to the bathroom. Since we had class it was empty. I stared at myself in the mirror and watched as a flustered and blushing teenager stared back. How could someone so off limits be so tempting? I wanted him so badly and I had only just met him. Maybe I should talk to Courtney about it. No, that's a bad idea. Don't forget you want her too. Plus, it's her boyfriend. Then, should I talk to Duncan? That was the safest choice. Lord I need female friends – siblings, anybody. Well Courtney was my friend … I guess I should talk to her. Something inside me told me this wasn't the best decision, but I felt like I should anyway.

I got up and left for my next class. I had art so I was really grateful that I could be alone for a little while. Just let my feelings loose onto that blank, crisp white canvas. Entering the classroom I lay my bag down on the floor and looked around. There were barely any students in the room and the teacher was a slightly elderly lady. She looked... kind of like me I would say. She had onyx eyes and her hair was pitch black. She wore makeup but it wasn't enough to cover her wrinkles of wisdom. Her legs shook slightly, almost unnoticeably with every step she took. She walked up to me and smiled the warmest, sweetest smile I had ever received from a stranger.

"Are you Ms. Gwendolyn Evans?" she inquired, her lips still pursed into a smile.

"Yes I am," I said, trying to return her smile, though I think I might've ended up looking like more of an awkward giraffe than a sweet teenage girl.

"I love your hair by the way, though I think it could use some highlights."

"Oh you think so?" I said running a hand through it. "I always wanted to but was a little scared to."

"Why should you be scared darling? It's your hair, you should feel free to express yourself through it." She jabbed her scrawny looking finger in chest.

"Well thanks for the tip Miss," I smiled, appreciatively.

She walked me over to a blank canvas.

"Paint to your heart's content, love," she said and went away to attend to another student who was drawing.

And that's exactly what I did. For the next hour or so, I sat down creating a melting, icy heart. I wasn't broken hearted or anything, it was just what my hands wanted to do, so they did it. I sat down for a while and admired the masterpiece that stood before me. It was absolutely stunning.

The heart was a deep scarlet and the ice froze it midway. It had a slight sparkle to it, and the droplets shone like tiny diamonds scattered around the ice.

Quite pleased with my work, I motioned to the teacher to view it.

"Job well done," she said. "Though a few more strokes were needed here," she pointed to the center of the heart. "And maybe some more blending in the ice, but overall good job."

Wow. Guidance from a veteran. I felt honored.

The bell rang, class was dismissed and I literally ran to the cafeteria. I wanted to avoid Duncan and Courtney at all costs, completely forgetting that I was going to see them at auditions anyway. I bought a bottled water, and a burger and began running to the music room only to run straight into Duncan.

"Gwen! Are you alright?" he asked examining my forehead.

"Yeah, though I should really be asking you that," I jested, pointing to his chest.

"Oh, that's nothing," he laughed. "Why'd you run off earlier though?" he started, beginning to walk.

"Oh well I … "I began, the familiar heat surging through my cheeks.

"Oh?" he smirked, turning to face me, his hands on my hips.

I blushed profusely. I was pretty sure my entire face was red by now. I walked a few paces ahead of Duncan.

"Look we're here," I said, trying desperately to change the subject.

We entered, and were greeted by a huge crowd, all of whom were here to audition.

"Wow…" I muttered. "I guess I've got a lot of competition," I said, turning to face Duncan, but he was gone.

I sighed. Guess I'm in this alone. I struggled to find a seat through the hordes of students in the room. When we were all seated we were each handed a number. Mine was 13. The students were called one by one and sang their pieces.

"Number 9, please," Ms. Smith called out.

Courtney got up from the middle row and walked to the front.

"Hello, my name is Courtney." She began. "I will be singing Complicated by Avril Lavigne."

"Chill out, what you yelling for? Lay back it's all been done before, and if you could only let it be, then you will see…"

Her voice was angelic. She hit her notes so perfectly, it was beautiful. When she was done there was a deafening silence, which was quickly broken by a thunderous applause and even a few whistles from the boys sitting in the back. I was going to have a tough time beating that.

Before I knew it, my number was being called. "And, finally we have number thirteen," I walked to the front, once again a nervous wreck. I stood in the center of my space.

"Hello, my name is Gwen, and I'll be singing Butterflies by Sia," I tried to smile.

I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath, paused for a moment and then began.

"We've been to the top we've been, to the bottom, we've known everything and forgotten. Yeah, yeah."

I spaced out for a second, remembering things from my past.

"You kicked me around and wrapped me in cotton…You carried our load and you shot em' yeah, yeah," I sang.

Lost in the lyrics, I remembered my dad, my mom, my brother and I playing. It was fun. Those were my happy days.

"As the butterflies, are still there…"

I was finished and to my utter shock and surprise, I was greeted with the same reaction that Courtney received, but louder.

"Thank you," I said and scurried off to my seat.

"Stars don't get to take a break, pasty," Duncan said, hugging me. "You did great."

"Where did you go, though?"

"I had to make sure I got it all on camera," he laughed, and pointed to the back row.

"Or you had to make sure you were seated with Courtney?" I said sarcastically.

"That too," he said running his fingers through his green Mohawk.

Ironically, it was at that moment that Courtney appeared. She ran up to Duncan, hugging him from behind.

"How'd I do Dunkie?" she asked, her face lighting up, anxiously waiting for his response.

He turned to face her, and snaked his arms around her waist.

"Perfect," he replied and leaned in, to kiss her.

She reciprocated and their kiss soon turned into a steamy make out session. I just stood there and stared, not at all sure of what to do. Don't get me wrong, it was cute and all, but unbearably cute. How would I be able express my feelings to either one of them after seeing that? And to make things worse, the guy was my neighbor. The sexy one that saw me naked.

They soon pulled away and Courtney, noticing my expression, mumbled "sorry" and giggled.

"It's cool…" I laughed.

The bell rang. Courtney kissed Duncan on the cheek.

"Later Dunk," she smiled and strutted off.

He returned her smile and stood, staring at her bottom as she walked away. It was only when she was completely gone he snapped out of his little daze and refocused his energy on me.

"Oh, Gwen I was meaning to tell you, my mom was planning this barbecue tonight for you and your family. Just make sure you come alright. Think of it as a welcoming party, alright?"

"Oh…well parties aren't really my thing," I started.

"Well they are now," he cut me short. "You wouldn't skip your own birthday party would you?"

"Well…"

"Exactly. Be there for six okay?" he said, before kissing my forehead and running off.

I placed my hand on my forehead. Did he really just do that?

"Hey there. You should really get to class you know," a voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw a boy of average height and black hair behind me. He was carrying an acoustic guitar.

"Teachers around here are really strict about being late for class."

"Oh okay I guess I'll get going then," I said heading for the door.

"Wait!" he called from behind me.

"What is it?" I turned, his sense of urgency surprising me.

"I didn't get your name," he smiled.

"Gwen, I'm Gwen."

"Trent. Nice to meet you Gwen."

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you around," I said, and with that I left for class.

-x-

Oh god. It was English class and there were twenty seven minutes left until we were to be dismissed. You see, English was not the problem here. It was the teacher. Only a truly great individual could put half a class to sleep in the first five minutes of 'teaching'. Because let's be real here. I think we all knew what synonyms and antonyms were. It was Friday and all I wanted to do was go home, but this woman was prolonging the now twenty five minute eternity more than necessary. Every second felt like another hour had gone by. I was nearing my limit. At this point even Courtney was asleep, her curly hair spread on her desk, covering her freckled face. She made even sleeping seem like a beautiful thing. I stared at her for a while, yawned, and eventually, my head went down as well.

I was awoken by the sound of the bell and students shuffling in their seats. I quickly packed my bag and exited the class. I really did want to sleep now and it was the first thing I planned on doing when I got home, but as usual, things never seem to go as planned. I ended up walking home with Duncan, buying donuts, providing me with more energy.

"You're funny when you're hyper," Duncan laughed.

"Oh shut up!" I protested handing him his third donut.

He chuckled. "It's kind of cute though," he smiled.

I blushed, trying to hide it by biting into my donut, but the redness in my face gave me away. There was silence for a while as we walked and finished the last two donuts. He walked me all the way to my doorstep. He scratched his head, and looked away.

"What is it?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"C-can I try something?" he asked. "You have to promise not to get upset."

"Okay what it is?" I repeated, looking him dead in the eye.

Cupping my face in his right hand, he ran his thumb along my bottom lip and placed a gentle kiss there, leaving me, with eyes as wide as saucers, yet feeling strangely contented.

 **A/N: My first chapter** **Worked really hard on this for once xD Hope you enjoyed. This will not strictly be from Gwen's point of view but from Duncan's as well. They alternate every chapter. If not, I'll notify you** **Review for satisfactory kisses from Duncan?**

 **-KrezziCupcake**


End file.
